Como en Raccoon City
by cleonista
Summary: Otra vez la misma historia, otra vez locos bioterroristas queriendo comprar el mundo. Dos agentes, dos caminos que se vuelven a cruzar después de un error. ¿Destino?. además de salvar el mundo, deberan salvarse ellos y salvar a su familia. Como la primera vez. *** Aclaración, no me pertenece la historia. Solo he tomado RE6, cambiado un par de dialagos, agregar detalles y personas
1. Chapter 1

CHINA, 22:00HS.

Un estruendoso sonido, vidrios volando en todas direcciones, fuego y destrucción por donde se mire, una bomba. Dos cuerpos salieron volando contra el parabrisas de un automóvil, cayendo luego bruscamente al piso. Era nada más ni nada menos que los agentes Leon. S Kennedy y Claire Redfield.

El rubio cenizo comenzó a abrir sus ojos aun un poco aturdido por la situación, vio gente correr de los infectados mientras un helicóptero alejaba alguno de ellos y mucho caos. A su lado, tendida en el suelo se encontraba su pelirroja, Claire, la preocupación invadía su cuerpo. Se incorporó, y comenzó a jalar a la chica hasta una abertura. Un helicóptero parecía iluminarle el camino, como si intentase ayudarlos.

Una vez dentro, Leon apunto hacia el helicóptero con Claire en sus brazos, esta se encontraba aun inconsciente y malherida. Coloco a su compañera a la par de él y cruzo uno de sus brazos por su cuello y comenzaron a caminar.

\- ¡Venga cariño, que esto aún no ha acabado! - le decía el agente mientras iba esquivando los objetos que se le interponían, la falta de luz no ayudaba a la pareja. - ¡Aguanta Claire!

Iban subiendo unas cajas, el rubio dio un mal paso y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-No hare más que ralentizarte ¡Márchate! Ve por ellas- dijo débilmente la pelirroja. León solo entendió su mano y le respondió.

-No te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente. ¡Vamos Claire! - a lo que ella solo tomo su mano y nuevamente comenzaron a caminar. –Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, sería un desperdicio rendirse ahora. Nos necesitan, a ti y a mí- animo león.

Atravesaron lo que restaba de aquella habitación y salieron de ella, león recostó a Claire contra la pared para descansar.

-Vamos a hacer un descanso- le dijo el agente recuperando el aire y sentando a la pelirroja a su lado. Leon recargo su arma y se dispuso a investigar la zona en busca de alguna planta o botiquín que ayudara a la chica. Luego de unos minutos encontró una dentro un automóvil que se encontraba cerca de ellos, león vio a un soldado muerto dentro del coche y sintió impotencia y enojo al ver a sus compañeros caer de aquella forma. En ese instante sonó el radio, era Hunnigan.

\- ¡Leon! ¿Estás ahí? – llamo la castaña

\- ¡Hunnigan! - respondió el

\- Me alegro de oír que están bien ¿Dónde está Claire? - pregunto la agente.

-No está muy bien, necesita atención medica- respondió león un poco preocupado mientras caminaba hacia ella.

\- ¿Te quedan plantas? - pregunto la chica.

-Algunas, pero no sé si le servirán de ayuda-

\- ¡Leon tiene que salir de ahí pero YA! - Ordeno Hunnigan- Todo se ira al infierno muy rápido.

-No podemos irnos, ellas están aquí, no podemos dejarlas- respondió rápidamente león

-No puede ser- decía Hunnigan algo confundida.

-Mis hijas, están aquí en la torre Quad. No me iré a ninguna parte por mas infierno que esto sea. Nuestras hijas están aquí- grito león por el comunicador mientras miraba fijamente a Claire y esta puso su mano en la mejilla del joven.

-Lo siento, chicos. Los ayudare a buscar una ruta segura, tu encárgate de Claire- respondió y se puso a teclear en su computadora tan rápido como se lo permitían sus dedos.

Mientras Hunnigan buscaba una ruta segura hacia la torre Quad para buscar a las niñas, león curo a la pelirroja, pero en medio del proceso tuvo que lidiar con dos infectados, estaba escrito que no podía perder ojo de la situación porque estaban por todas partes.

29 de junio, 2013. Tall Oaks, EE. UU

Las palabras de la última charla que león había tenido con el presidente resonaban en su cabeza mientras le apuntaba al cuerpo putrefacto pero andante del mismo.

\- ¡Adam no me obligues a hacer esto! - le gritaba el rubio sin dejar de apuntarle, la mirada del presidente no brillaba, ya no quedaba rastro de vida. León cerro los ojos por un momento y en cuestión de segundo una bala estaba atravesando la cabeza del hombre, el presidente estaba muerto.

Leon escucho unos pasos detrás de él, se colocó en posición de ataque y apunto hacia el pasillo esperando ver quien era. De entre las sombras apareció la silueta de una mujer, muy esbelta valía la pena aclarar. Empuñaba un arma con mucha firmeza y …

\- ¡Leon! - dijo Claire entre asombrada y molesta.

\- ¡Claire! ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí? - respondió de mala gana. Hacia más de 1 año y medio que no se veían más que para buscar a sus niñas, no cruzaban palabras, solo justo y lo necesario. Las cosas habían acabado mal, muy mal. Y el tiempo parecía no haber arreglado nada.

-Lo mismo te puedo preguntar yo a ti. En fin, busco al culpable de estos ataques- respondió ella sin mucho rodeo. – Las pistas me trajeron aquí, desgraciadamente a ti y a esta escena.

-No soy el culpable, no tuve opción Claire- se defendía el rubio

-Tu nunca tienes opciones, tampoco las tuviste cuando nos dejaste- ataco la agente. Touché pensó león, sabía que no podía arremeter contra eso.

\- ¡Por favor, no es el momento ni el lugar! - pidió el- ¿Cómo están ellas? - pregunto rendido y triste. Claire lo noto

-Están bien, ambas. - se limitó a responder- Te extrañan.

-Y yo a ellas- contesto león, aun no se atrevía a decir que también la extrañaba a su pelirroja. Sabría que la chica lo atacaría con los errores de su pasado, ahora era otro, pero en su momento había lastimado a su familia, a su mujer y a sus pequeñas hijas de 4 años, Alison y Emma, indiscutiblemente hermosas y tan toscas como lo eran sus padres. – ¿A dónde te diriges?

-Voy a la Catedral de Tall Oaks, un laboratorio- informo la agente.

En el momento en que Leon iba a contestar sonó el intercomunicador de Claire.

\- ¡Hunnigan! ¿Trabajas con ella ahora? - pregunto sorprendió y lanzándole una mirada de desaprobación a la castaña.

-Sí, lo siento Leon. Ahora forma parte del servicio secreto, hace un año exactamente- informo la situación al rubio que parecía no poder creerlo. – No se imaginan lo que me alegra verlos bien. Siento abreviar, pero necesito que me informen sobre la situación-

-He… disparado al presidente- respondió entre cortado Leon.

\- ¡¿Qué has…?¡- Hunnigan fue interrumpida por Claire.

-Estaba infectado cuando lo encontramos- respondió rápidamente la pelirroja, león no entendía porque lo cubría, si ella había llegado minutos después. – Leon, hizo lo que debía. Me ha salvado- continuo la joven mientras se miraban intensamente.

-Oh, dios mío. De acuerdo, yo hare el informe- contesto Hunnigan mientras continuaba tecleando en su computadora. – Céntrense en salir de ahí, lo antes posible. El virus se ha extendido a 5km del perímetro del campus y va a buen ritmo. ¡Dense prisa! -

-Antes hay que ir a la catedral de Tall Oaks- agrego Claire- El agente Kennedy tiene una pista para averiguar quién está detrás de esto— ambos intercambiaron miradas, león entendió que era lo correcto

\- ¿Es cierto, león? - pregunto Hunnigan algo dudosa.

-Si podría tener algo- respondió con la seriedad que lo identificaba.

-Recibido, buscare la ruta más segura- obedeció la castaña- estén atentos.

-Hunnigan, no pierdan el ojo en mis niñas- agrego Claire-

-No te preocupes, ellas están en buenas manos. Tiene 2 agentes cada uno y son persona de su confianza, ambos los conocen. Concéntrense en salir vivos, ellas los esperan. Respondió la castaña sin dejar de observar el computador.

-Siempre lo hacemos- respondió seguro león- tu solo cuídalas. Y cortaron la comunicación.

\- ¿Tengo una pista? - dijo sarcásticamente- No hace 5 minutos que peleábamos y ahora nos cubrimos? -

-Si me acompañas la tendremos. Pido disculpas por lo de hace un rato- respondió Claire, bajando un poco su hiriente orgullo. El solo la miro, entendía que la había lastimado, entendía su dolor y lo que eso podría haber causado a sus hijas, su error no lo hacía menos padre, las amaba incondicionalmente y por sobre su vida, a las 3. Sin más que decir, marcharon a la catedral. No sabían con que se encontrarían ni los infortunios que les esperaban.


	2. Capitulo 2 Ellos o nosotros

Hola a todos! Muchisimas gracias por leer mi historia y dejarme esos comentarios que me alentaron! ¡Son geniales todos ustedes! Gracias por la paciencia, me lleva lo mío intentar enlazar la historia del juego con lo mío. Intento darles lo mejor. De momento les dejo el 2do cap. Más tarde subiré el 3er. MIL GRACIAS! Disfruten.

Antes de marcharse, león pidió disculpas al presidente, no podía creer a lo que había tenido que llegar. Se sentía abatido y con mucho aire de venganza, esto todavía no rosaba lo personal, pero se había metido con un amigo, su amigo y eso ya era motivo suficiente.

\- ¿Qué tiene de especial esa iglesia? ¿Acaso tienes pecados que confesar? - pregunto de mala gana el rubio mientras iban recorriendo las habitaciones del campus en busca de una salida.

Claire paro en seco, ese comentario le había hecho hervir la sangre ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso cuando había sido el quien había cometidos pecados? Y no solo una, sino varias veces. El que las había abandonado después de jurar eterno amor a su familia. Por una asiática carente de amor y empatía. Solo arrogante, egocéntrica y malvada. Si, por Ada Wong había dejado atrás su familia.

-Tu eres el menos indicado para hablar de pecados, Kennedy- respondió sin más- Debo explicártelo allí o no lo entenderás. Hagamos esto fácil para los dos, evitemos la charla y terminemos cuanto antes. – Aquellas palabras habían sido dolorosas para el rubio y también lo había sido decirlo para ella, aun lo amaba, pero esa herida era grande, esa traición rosaba lo imperdonable.

-Entendido. En cuanto lleguemos a la catedral me lo vas a contar todo ¿De acuerdo? - respondió el agente de espaldas a la pelirroja y con una mano apoyada en el umbral de la puerta.

Seguían recorriendo el campus, en su paso se encontraban con los cuerpos putrefactos y caminantes de los que alguna vez habían sido estudiantes. Los iban eliminando de uno en uno, algunos los esquivaban. No era nada que en su pasado no hubieran enfrentado.

Llegaron a una gran puerta de roble, León hizo seña a Claire para que lo ayudase a abrirla. Ambos apoyaron sus hombros contra la puerta mientras que empuñaban sus armas con mucha entereza, listos para lo que se les enfrentara.

-A la cabeza ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempo? - insinuó el rubio.

-Claro, como en los viejos tiempo eh- respondió ella y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. La primera desde su encuentro. De un solo empujón, ambos lograron abrir las puertas, a lo otro lado se encontraron con un salón de fiesta, arrasado por el caos y obviamente por infectados.

-La recepción iba a ser aquí, de no ser …- comento Leon.

\- ¿Habrá sobrevivido alguien? - pregunto preocupada Claire, analizando el salón.

-Eso espero- se limitó a responder el agente mientras bajaba unas escaleras hacia la primera planta del salón. Mientras recorrían el lugar, escucharon ruidos de pisadas, pero no de las tan típicas y torpes pisadas de zombies. Estas eran normales, huían de algo o de alguien, los agentes comenzaron a correr detrás de ellos. Llegaron a una oficina, era como una de los que trabajan en mantenimiento o la sala del portero, quizás.

León se paró tras la puerta y oyó como tosían al otro lado, pensó lo peor. Por su experiencia en el campo, sabía que no era normal. Abrió la puerta de una patada, ambos entraron apuntando sus armas y se encontró a un hombre de rodillas.

\- ¡Esperen! ¡No disparen! - pidió clemencia el hombre y continuo tosiendo. León se acercó a él, le puso su mano en el hombro de este y le pregunto cómo se encontraba.

-La niebla…- relato el sujeto con el poco aire que le quedaba.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto curiosa y asustada la pelirroja. No es que los años de experiencia no les hayan quitado el miedo a esas criaturas horrendas, ella aún era humana, aun tenia pesadilla y ahora no solo temía por ella, temía por sus hijas y por Leon. ¿Qué pasaría con ellos si el mundo se vendría abajo de nuevo? Esos malditos, que no se cansaban de querer comprar el mundo y armas bioterroristas.

-La niebla surgió de la nada- termino de decir el hombre. Los gritos de una joven llamaron la atención de los presentes en la habitación. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio cenizo.

-¡Liz!- grito el hombre e intento salir corriendo de allí, león intento pararlo, pero no lo consiguió.

\- ¡Es muy peligroso! - alcanzo a gritarle. Su móvil estaba en el piso, la pelirroja lo tomo, había la foto de una joven y el sujeto se lo arrebato de sus manos.

\- ¡Es mi hija! ¡Está sola! - dijo con desesperación el padre. - si no hacemos algo…- no pudo terminar la oración porque Leon le tapó la boca con su mano.

-Vale, está claro… pero si no te calmas, no podrás salvarlas ¿Comprendes? - solo le dijo el agente de manera muy sombría. Pero a la vez tan característico de él.

El hombre solo asintió y miro la foto en su teléfono.

\- ¿Es tu hija? - pregunto Claire y el volvió a asentir- Bien, vamos a buscarla- respondió firmemente.

-No tenemos tiempo, Claire. Tenemos que llegar a la Catedral- le recordó el agente.

-Pues lo encontraremos. ¿Te detendría a ti saber que nuestras hijas están perdidas y solas como ella? - Contraataco la pelirroja.

Su ex esposa había tocado su punto débil, sus hijas. Como padre, enloquecería de saber que sus niñas están en peligro. Como agente, se cargaría a cualquiera que quisiera tocarlas y le importaría un comino el peligro del mundo, iría a donde sea por ellas. El asintió y comenzaron la búsqueda de la joven.

El camino fue relativamente tranquilo, algo que denota muchísimo peligro cuando el mundo está hecho un caos de zombies. Llegaron a una habitación que no difería de las demás, parecía un salón de clases. Había dos chicos muertes, apilados uno sobre otro y una chica asustada, llorando y con ¿Vida? O eso parecía.

-¡Liz!- grito el padre, chocando a Leon y arrodillándose para abrazar a la chica. El padre levanto a su hija y la ayudo a caminar.

\- ¡Debemos marcharnos de aquí pero rápido! - ordeno león y todos comenzaron a caminar. Claire se había detenido unos segundos a ver a los chicos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Claire, tenemos que irnos- la llamo dulcemente el agente mientras ponía una mano en su hombre.

-No puede seguir pasando esto- le respondió ella, apretando la mano del agente para luego ponerse de pie. ¿Qué quedara para Sherry, Em y Ali si esto sigue así? - le pregunto ella, olvidando su orgullo y buscando consuelo en los ojos grises del rubio.

-Claire, nada va a pasarles. Hare lo que sea porque ellas estén bien hasta el último día de mi vida. No voy a descansar hasta que esto termine, ellas tendrán un futuro así me cueste la vida- le dijo el mientras tomaba el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y le secaba una lagrima- ahora debemos continuar- la pelirroja asintió y se separó de el para seguir el camino.

Los cuatro se metieron en un ascensor, la joven se empezó a descomponer y callo de rodillas ante la mirada de todos.

\- ¡Ya casi estamos, Liz- la animaba el padre- no te va a pasar nada- continuaba, la chica simplemente cerro los ojos y se desmayó, había muerto! León y Claire cruzaron miradas de tristeza, sus corazones de padre no podían con esa escena.

De golpe la chica abrió los ojos, alertando a los agentes que apuntaban con su arma a la chica que empezó a expulsar un líquido negro y se transformó atacando al padre.

\- ¡Dios mío, Leon! - grito la pelirroja al ver como el zombies se abalanzaba sobre el rubio. Este último se pudo librar de ella de un disparo. La chica se recuperó rápidamente y se abalanzo sobre de Claire, que le dio un empujo para colocarse arriba de ella. Mientras león intentaba darle desde lejos, sin tocar a su mujer.

\- ¡Dispárale, está muerta Claire! ¡Lo sabes! - le gritaba león. La joven agente mantenía su arma en alto y apuntando directo a la cabeza del zombie, cerro sus ojos y apretó el gatillo.

-No puedo creerlo- solo dijo Claire, ella conocía el tema, pero su ahora corazón de madre la volvía vulnerable.

Leon le quito el arma de sus manos y la abrazo, sabía lo que esto le había costado.

-Tranquila, tu sabes cómo es esto. Son ellos o nosotros, y hoy más que nunca tiene que ser nosotros. Nos esperan en casa, linda- le hablo dulcemente al odio mientras aun la tenía abrazada- Tu y yo nos debemos una charla, sé que no tengo perdón, pero no puedo sin ustedes.

Claire se apartó un poco de él y lo miro a los ojos, sabía que decía la verdad, pero ella no podía perdonar esto así sin más. Ni siquiera sabía si aún estaba con Ada o que era de su vida.

-Ya lo creo- solo le respondió fríamente, volvió a tomar su arma y continuaron el camino. En otra ocasión se hubiera roto ante esas palabras, pero hoy no podía demostrar debilidad, Leon debía sufrir un poco todo lo que ella. –Creo que no estamos solo- agrego Claire mientras el ascensor bajaba y escuchaba la llamada canción de los infectados.

-Claire, coge el arma- le ordeno el agente mientras se abrían las puertas del ascensor dejando a la vista 4 infectados. -Que no entren! - grito Leon. Y comenzaron a disparar contra ellos, Leon pateo a uno y luego le aplasto la cabeza.

Se encontraban en el estacionamiento del campus, había varios infectados desparramados por la zona, comenzaron a matar a un par, pero aún continuaban siendo muchos para dos. A los lejos había una de las verjas de salida, cerrada y atestada de zombies.

\- ¡Esa es la señal para salir pitando! - le dijo Leon a Claire.

-Me parece perfecto- respondió ella y se dirigieron a una puerta roja que no estaba muy lejos de ellos, la empujaron y se encontraron con la sala de vigilancia que mostraba 6 monitores, en cada uno se veía la desolación y destrucción. Solo en el último, pudieron ver a 3 jóvenes pidiendo auxilio a las cámaras de seguridad mientras una horda de zombies los alcanzaba. León apretó su puño con ira, no podía seguir viendo gente morir así.

-En marcha- le ordeno a su compañera.

-Leon, es demasiado tarde. Ya no podemos hacer nada- le respondió la pelirroja y puso su mano en el hombro de él. Indudablemente era el punto de apoyo de cada uno, no había otra persona que los calmara en esa situación. A pesar de todo, no hubiesen querido vivir aquello con nadie más.

-Tienes razón, salgamos de aquí- comento con cierta bronca e impotencia.

Continuaron avanzando hacia el patio exterior del campus, se toparon con una cantidad de zombies, nuevamente.

-Ir a la puerta de seguridad, es la salida del campus- les informo Hunnigan por el intercomunicador. Ambos atravesaron el patio, matando zombies y esquivando otros hasta que llegaron a la puerta metálica.

\- ¡Hunnigan, la puerta está cerrada! ¿Puede hacer algo? - informo la situación Leon.

\- ¡Lo siento, desde aquí no! - respondió la castaña- Prueben en el edificio de personal tras las gradas. Allí encontraran la llave de la puerta.

Dicho y hecho consiguieron la llave, no sin antes lucharan con varios zombies de edad media que los atacaron en aquel edificio. Cuando la verja se abrió, del otro lado estaba la sala de seguridad, donde los alumnos eran revisados por objetos metálicos. Leon sin darse cuenta paso por debajo de uno de los escáner, haciendo sonar una alarma y atrayendo la atención de todos los zombies.

-Debería haber tenido más cuidado- se auto recriminó mientras cargaba su arma. Comenzaron a correr por la sala, mientras Hunnigan los guiaba. Llegaron a la calle y se encontraron con una patrulla.

-Acabamos de encontrar nuestro billete de salida- le grito Leon a Claire mientras aun corrían.

-Oye que no se dan muy bien estos juguetes- le dijo en broma la pelirroja.

\- ¡Que va si soy buenísimo manejando! - le respondió Leon haciendo reír a la chica

Pusieron en marcha el coche, en su trayecto iban atropellando algunos infectados.

-Hemos salido del campus. Ya solo nos queda salir de la ciudad- Comento león mientras observaba el cao.

-Sin que nos maten- agrego Claire. No alcanzo a decir nada más que un zombie apareció colgado del techo del auto, asustando a león y haciendo que este volcara la patrulla.

-Está escrito en algún lado que siempre voy a chocar todas las patrullas que toques- le dijo Claire salía del coche en llamas seguida de Leon.

\- ¡Ya calla, mujer! - solo respondió el rubio

\- ¡Leon! ¡Helena! ¿Están los dos bien? - los llamo Hunnigan.

-Más o menos, pero necesitamos otra forma de llegar a la catedral- respondió Kennedy, investigando la zona.

-Bueno, he encontrado una ruta subterránea más segura. - le respondió

-Las alcantarillas ¿No? Genial- pregunto con sarcasmo Leon.

-Esto se ha vuelto un maldito Deja vu- comento Claire mirando a Leon. - Espero que no haya arañas.

-Ni que lo digas- se limitó a comentar- Hunnigan, ¿Cómo están mis niñas? -

-Ellas están bien, de hecho… ¡Hola papi! ¡Hola mami! - se escucharon las voces de las pequeñas niñas.

\- ¡Hola pequeñas! Me imagino que no estarán haciendo renegar a la tía Hunnigan ¿Cierto? - les hablo Leon, escucharlas le dio un vuelco al corazón, de ambos padres.

\- ¡No, papa! Los extrañamos, vuelvan- respondió la pequeña Alison.

\- ¡Nosotros a ustedes chiquitas! - respondió Claire- por el momento pórtense bien, pronto las veremos. Las queremos hijas- se despidió Claire sin dejar de ver a Leon. - Denle a Hunnigan el teléfono.

-De nuevo yo aquí. Estas niñas no tienen nada de tontas eh- agrego la castaña haciendo reír a los padres- continúen, ellas están bien. ¡Tener cuidado! - y corto la comunicación.

-Te prometo que te llevare con ellas, Claire- La animaba el rubio al ver la mirada de su compañera- Nada va a pasarles.

-Los dos vamos a volver. Nos necesitan- Agrego la chica dedicándole una dulce sonrisa que ponía al agente de rodillas. Ambos agentes bajaron a las alcantarillas para continuar con su camino.

Cuanto de verdad hay respecto de que las situaciones límites unen a las personas. Si el tiempo no había calmado las aguas entre la pareja. ¿Serían los zombies quienes pusieran en sintonía a esta pareja?

Continuara…


	3. Capitulo 3 Juntos en el infierno

_Hola a todos!! Aquí les dejo el 3er capitulo, espero que les guste la historia. Me he demorado pero prometo ponerme mas en campaña con esto._

 _Creo que me puse muy en modo Cleon en este capitulo, muchos sentimientos a flor de piel hay._

 _Muchas gracias por leer!!!! Díganme que opinan, estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de crítica. Muchas gracias!!! Amo ser Cleon_

La primera en saltar dentro de las alcantarillas fue Claire seguida por Leon, había tal oscuridad que no se dieron cuenta de que habían caído uno enfrente del otro hasta que Leon prendió su linterna y la vio con esas mirada turquesa tan desafiante, moría por besarla y pedirle perdón por haber sido un idiota con ella y sus hijas pero ese asunto debía esperar. Permanecieron un par de segundo mirándose intensamente hasta que uno corto el silencio.

-¡Estoy bien!- informó nerviosamente Claire, cosa que el agente noto. Para ella el era su punto débil, su talón de Aquiles pero no iba a reconocerlo, no iba a perdonar tan fácilmente a Leon, su corazón estaba herido.

El fuerte gruñido de una criatura llamo la atención de ambos. Alarmados y asustados miraron hacia el sitio de donde provenía el grito.

\- ¡Demosnos prisa!- se limito a decir la pelirroja algo asustada.

\- ¿Que pasa, Claire? ¿Son las alcantarillas?- preguntó intrigado el agente.

Tanto ella como él sabían que no eran las alcantarilla, si bien las detestaba no era eso. Ella quería llegar a la catedral y solo mostrarle a Leon la verdad. Decirlo ella no funcionaría, no es que su agente no vaya a creerle pero sabía que era mejor que lo vea.

-¡Solo vamos a la catedral!- respondió firme.

El ambiente estaba un poco tenso entre ellos, la falta de información y las cuentas pendientes del pasado lo complicaban todo. En ese punto solo estaban unidos por sus 3 hijas porque valía aclarar que su relación estaba en un punto de quiebre. De ser los mejores amigos e inclusive el mejor matrimonio, pasaron a ser rivales.

Nadie entendía como aquella mujer había podido romper con aquella sólida pareja, por lo que se veía ellos eran tal para cual, había cruzado el infierno juntos, se habían apoyado en cada decisión importante de su vida. Eran su punto de partida, la química que tenían era inquebrantable... o eso parecía.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, Chris y Barry quisieron matar a Leon en cuanto lo supieron. No podían ver a su pequeña sufriendo. Pero no quedaba mas opción que acompañar a la pelirroja y a las niñas, si bien el padre seguía viéndolas, mas de uno deseaba que así no fuera.

Por un momento Leon se perdió en un recuerdo, en su charla con el presidente donde este le informaba su decisión de contar todo lo que había sucedido en Raccoon City, el agente estaba sorprendido porque sabía que eso ocasionaría más problemas pero como había dicho Adam, el bioterrorismo era culpa de ellos y debían solucionarlo a como de lugar. El rubio apoyaría a el presidente fuese cual fuese su decisión. Tristeza y amargura invadieron al rubio y recordó uno de sus tantos motivos para terminar con esto.

-¡Hey, Leon!- Lo llamo la chica al verlo con la mirada perdida, a ver que no tenía respuesta, se acercó a él y poso su pequeña y cálida mano sobre el rostro del agente. Esto lo saco de sus pensamientos y poso su miranda en su mujer- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó dulcemente Claire. Él solo la miraba- Es por Adam ¿verdad?- y el asintió.

Era increíble lo perceptiva que Claire era cuando se trataba de sus hijas pero mucho mas lo era con Leon, ella leía su mirada como nadie y entendía en milésima de segundos lo que ocurría en el interior del agente. Ni Ada ni nadie tenia esa conexión tan especial con él, solo Claire. Un lazo que se había creado hacia tanto tiempo ya.

Ahora era el turno de la pelirroja de apoyarlo, lentamente lo atrajo hacia ella y lo abrazo, tratando de transmitirle paz. El correspondió, rodeo fuertemente su cintura y así permanecieron unos segundos.

\- Gracias, tanto es lo que te debo - solo pudo decirle el agente. Y la pelirroja sintió un vuelco en el corazón y se sonrió.

El camino dentro de las alcantarillas fue relativamente tranquilo, a lo que fue en 1998 en Raccoon, sin arañas ni ranas mutantes. Solo zombies, eran manejables al menos.

Hunnigan los desvío por el camino del subte donde tampoco hubo mayores problemas.

La catedral estaba cada vez mas cerca y la verdad también.

Ahora tocaba salir a la ciudad donde todo realmente era un caos, infectados y destrucción por donde se mire.

-¡Leon, mira! Sobrevivientes- dijo Claire señalando a un grupo de personas que se defendía de un grupo de Infectados.

-¡Corre, vamos a ayudarlo!- ordenó Leon y comenzaron el ataque.

Las personas notaron la ayuda de los agentes y no se opusieron en lo mas mínimo, parecía que nunca acabaría. Eliminaban 5 zombies y aparecían 15. Así hasta que el hombre de una armería dejo entrar al grupo de personas a su local, donde la guerra continuaba.

En medio del caos, un hombre saco a Claire, León y un par de sobrevivientes más en autobús escolar.

\- El virus ha infectado al 90% de la población de Tall Oaks, podríamos decir que tenemos 70.000 enemigos- informó Hunnigan - También sabemos que una organización llamada Neo - Umbrella se responsabiliza por el ataque -continuó

\- ¿Neo - umbrella? - dijeron al unísono con preocupación los agentes.

\- Se lo que piensan - se unió Hunnigan.

\- Si... es igual a Raccoon City, otra vez- respondió Leon seriamente sin dejar de ver a Claire.

\- Eso es todo lo que sé, ahora te toca ayudarme- pidió la castaña - Necesitó saber que hay en esa catedral, los jefazos quieren información-

\- ¿Jefazos? - preguntó dudosa la pelirroja.

\- En concreto, Derek. C. Simmons, Consejero de Seguridad Nacional - respondió Hunnigan desviando su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el aludido.

Claire al oír ese nombre se le helo la sangre, no sabía porque pero desde siempre le había dado mala espina. Incluso cuando Sherry debía permanecer bajo el ojo del gobierno y sufrir aquellas pruebas y experimentos.

Sus hijas estaban en las instalaciones de la D.S.O, no quiso ni pensar en que el podría estar cerca de ellas. Jill y Moira ayudaban a cuidarlas, a veces también los chicos pero con todo el caos que había en el mundo, el resto se encontraba en sus respectivas misiones asique los hijos de los agentes permanecían en la guardería. Si bien algunos miembros pertenecían a la B.S.S.A, desde hacia ya un tiempo habían empezando a trabajar en conjunto con la D.S.O, por lo tanto, se estableció mantener a todos los niños en una sola organización. Le aterraba pensar en ese hombre, una lagrima comenzó a rodar mejillas abajo y automáticamente preguntó.

\- ¿Donde están mis hijas? - sin hacer reparo del tono que había utilizado y llamando la atención de Leon.

\- Ellas están aquí, están bien ¿Qué sucede, Claire? - pregunto algo confundida Hunnigan.

\- No me agrada Simmons, no me agrada estar lejos de ellas y no me agrada lo que esta pasando- respondió rápidamente y en un estado de histeria.

Leon cruzo miradas con Hunnigan y esta comprendió lo que debía hacer. Era una videollamada asique la castaña fue en busca de las pequeñas.

\- Eh Claire, mira... ellas están aquí -llamo Hunnigan.

La pelirroja recuperó la compostura y miro el teléfono, ahí estaban sus dos niñas, tan hermosas como siempre y alegre. La saludaban con su manito y le hablaban a los dos. Leon sonreía cual tonto enamorada al verlas, a pesar de ser gemelas, Alison era rubia y de ojos turquesas como el cielo mientras que Emma era pelirroja y con unos ojos grises hermosos. Ambas llevaban puestos unos vestidos acampanados de color blanco con una cerecitas, a juego con unos zapatitos rojos. En su cabello llevaban dos brochecitos que dejaban a la vista sus hermosas facciones.

Sus padres no dejan de sonreír al verlas y Hunnigan que presenciaba la escena no podía comprender como es que esos dos se habían separado, noto el brillo en sus miradas al verlos juntos la primera vez que los llamo y ahora ese brillo se intensificaba mas aún al verlos hablar con sus hijas. Ella no entendía como pero lo que si presentía es que algo bueno saldría de todo este caos, esa familia debía unirse.

\- Oye, están un poco sucios papis - decía la pequeña Ali mientras los analizaba. Eso provocó una risa en las dos mujeres más grande.

\- ¡Vaya que no has perdido detalle! -decía en broma Hunnigan haciéndole cosquilla a la pequeña. Con ese acto, la pareja se dio cuenta de lo cuidada y amadas que eran sus hijas.

\- Vuelvan, sabemos que todo esta mal. Los extrañamos - Confeso la pequeña Emma.

-¿ Como que mal? - pregunto curioso Leon.

\- Si, somos grandes ya papá. Hay gente mala haciendo cosas malas a personas. - respondió con tanta sabiduría la pequeña Ali mientras su hermana asentía en señal de estar de acuerdo con lo dicho.

Los mayores solo podían mirarse unos a otros, puede que a los 4 años la inocencia este presente pero ellas no eran hijas de simples civiles. Eran hija de 2 de los mejores agentes del país, nacieron y crecieron rodeado de todo esto. No podían ocultarles todo porque pronto lo sabrían o en su defecto, lo deducirían. Por dios, eran Kennedy - Redfield nada se les escaparía.

\- No van a dejar de sorprendernos nunca - insinuó Claire sonriendo - Solo pórtense bien hijas, pronto estaremos de vuelta en casa. -

\- ¿Los dos? - preguntaron al unísono las pequeñas.

Ambos se miraron, las pequeñas estaban expectantes esperando la respuesta. Hasta Hunnigan moría por oír lo que responderían.

\- Si hijas, los dos lo haremos. Las amamos- respondió Leon sin dejar de verla. Las 3 mujeres al otro lado de la llamada solo sonreían.

De pronto, el conductor del autobús les grito que se sujetaran a algo porque iban a atropellar a un zombie. Al hacerlo perdió el control, hizo un giro de 180 y termino con la parte trasera del micro apuntando hacia un precipicio.

Se empezaron a oír gruñidos y torpes paso sumado a los truenos y la lluvia.

La pareja había caído al suelo, el rubio levanto la mirada un poco mareado y vio el cuerpo de su mujer tendida a su lado. Una horda de zombies empezó a entrar al autobús, recuperaron el estado y empezaron a dispararles uno en uno, manteniendo la posición de acostados.

Si todo no podía ir peor, un camión se dirigía hacía su dirección, estaba siendo atacado por mas zombies. Cuando el camión colisionó con el autobús hizo que este terminará de caer por el precipicio.

-¡Sujétense a algo! - grito Leon mientras trataba de alcanzar a Claire y se abrazaban fuertemente.

Ambos salieron despedidos por la ventana mientras que el resto no logró sobrevivir al accidente. Se levantaron como pudieron, la lluvia caía cada vez mas intensa sobre ellos.

\- Escaparon de la infección para acabar así - se limitó a decir el agente con rabia.

\- No tenemos tiempo para esto Leon, tenemos que ir a la catedral- respondió Claire. "Leon" era la primera vez que mencionaba su nombre sin remordimiento.

\- ¡Claire! ¡Leon! ¿Están bien? - pregunto preocupada Hunnigan a través del intercomunicador.

-Si, por alguna razón estamos vivos. - respondió Kennedy seriamente, tan propio de él.

\- Atravesaremos el cementerio para llegar a la catedral- informo Claire.- Cuida a la niñas. Y corto la comunicación.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, hombro con hombro recorriendo nuevamente otro infierno. Ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuantos habían pasado.

Parecía fácil pero el cementerio les haría complicado el juego, nada nunca era fácil si Umbrella estaba al medio.

 _Continuará..._

 _Gracias por leer, cuentenme que les parecio!_

 _Besitos miles_


End file.
